The present invention is related to transmission mechanisms and more particularly to a transmission mechanism for scroll sawing machine which can effectively eliminate any possible shock waves horizontally as well as vertically.
Scroll sawing machine generally comprises two suspension arms driven by a transmission mechanism to carry a thin, ribbonlike saw blade for cutting thin wood or other material into spiral or ornamental designs. A transmission mechanism for a scroll sawing machine according to the prior art generally comprises a motor to carry two opposite suspension arms of a scroll sawing machine to make reciprocating motion via a cam wheel so as to carry a scroll saw blade to perform cutting operation. Because the moving direction of the transmission shaft of the motor is vertical to that of the two opposite suspension arms, the machine table will vibrate more or less, to unfavorably affect the operation.